rift
by mrfang2
Summary: when one is left alive in a world ripped apart by a dimensional war, how will he stop the war, and who will help him in his quest
1. the beginning of the end

my name is stephan min, but people call me steve. my job is, and has allways been, to mine and explore. but it all went sour one day. as i came up from the mines i felt a coldness, hearing eerie sound from all sides, so i ran, carrying as much stuff in my pack as possible, and then some.

you see, it was this day i found 2 artifacts of civilizations past, the H.U.D. and the compressor, wich allowed me the ability to just think of something in my pack, and gain it in my hands, and to compress those into tiny blocks that, when thrown down, regained their size.

i didnt know it then, but what i discovered was the key to an age old struggle between the realms of nether and end.

the nether was a helish, nightmare world. its ground laden with the souls of the dead, trying to pull you in, but only managing to slow you down. its water had converted to one of the most acidic substances in the known universe, and then mixed with lava. all the people there were mutated upon contact ith the water, creating the zombie pigmen. and the souls sent here that didnt end up in the "soul sand" became the horible gahsts, flying beings who emited a terrifying shriek before bombarding their victims with a ball of the acidic lava. in other words,it was not the friendlyest place.

i didnt know it at the time, but the end dimension was actualy a land of peacefull builders before the ender dragon showed up. its very presence cursed the land, forcing the endermen into a state of hostility, rage, and imense strength whenever they were looked apon. their home is an asteroidon a collision cource with chunk 87, my home colony on minecraftia.

when i reached te surface my village was gone, in their place skelital archers, and panicked zombies. i soon noiced a ring on a zombies hand. the ring i gave my wife. she was one of them now. i found an old cart and used the compressor and the hud to wire an electric engine, a chest, and a stove into it, and then got it on an old track, and i left my home. 2 more villages the same. my parents. my brother. all dead. but i found friends in the next chunk. fang, tichy, pixel, and mimi. they gave me suplies, and the blueprints or a portal to the nether. they said that if i could get there, i could find the machine reponsible for this and stop it at its source.

little did i know i was allready too late. on our way there, the track broke in between the chunk colonies. that was the last i would see of my friends untill much later. heed this warning, were the last words i heard before they fell into the void below the chunks.


	2. return of the hero

Man, it s been a while since i updated, hasn t it? Well I was browsing fanfiction and I found this old story again and decided to update it again. Hooray! I don t own minecraft.

I fell. It was a long fall, almost 3 hours, and then something crazy happened. I head a sound coming from behind me, a sound I had never heard before. A new Item found itself in my hands and a strange table looking thing was below me to the left. I did the only logical thing I could think of. I jumped for it. The item in my hand started glowing, and I passed out. I woke up in what I thought was a dream. There were a bunch of extremely tall people crowded around me. I knew I was done for.

Then they reached for me. It was all over. They helped me sit up? They weren t evil at all, unlike a similar demon I had fought in the woods near my town, they were actually friendly!  
I asked one in golden armor, who I assumed to be their leader, were I was.  
this is the asteroid end. We are a colony of the endermen, we have drifted through space ever since that dragon blasted us off our orbital path. You have been asleep for many years. Your friend, fang, and the others you met on your journey have taken up the fight and found the machine in the nether that caused the apocalypse on your world. But that didn t save it. We need you to bring us the machine parts, we can use it to turn you and the others into the heroes of the prophesy, or, the users We will send you back, but it s up to you to find your way back here once you have the machine. You need to find the stronghold located on this map. Said another one, with blue eyes and a lab coat. Take this holo eye and return home Goodbye Another flash of light.  
I m back in the mine cart from before. Except its, different. My stuff is still here, and so are my compressor and my hud. Well, I guess it wasn t a dream I say when my friends, looking older, and carrying weapons, find me.  
steve! they all scream.  
All I can do is fall back asleep. 


End file.
